


Swiped

by shaeheda



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, more like smut adjacent, tinder au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaeheda/pseuds/shaeheda
Summary: Clarke is about to give up on Tinder because every guy she matches with sucks, until she matches with Bellamy





	Swiped

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt submitted by one of the most beautiful and precious souls, Brooke. I love her so much that I even attempted to throw in some smut, however we landed more smut adjacent... A for effort?? Even though it's smut adjacent I still gave it a 'explicit' rating because we're all better safe than sorry (practice safe sex folks)

“To get over someone you need to get under someone else”

“What if I want to be on top?” Clarke said rather defiantly. It was strange having the ex-girlfriend of your ex-boyfriend tell you you should get laid, but she knew Raven was just trying to help.

“On bottom, on top, sideways... actually there was this one time I did the upstanding citizen and- oh you know the snow angel is pretty hot too! You should try-”

“Raven!” Before Raven could get too carried away and explicit Clarke had to snap her back to reality and their current predicament, and a odd predicament it was. Clarke knew it wasn’t normal to be roommates with the girl your ex-boyfriend cheated on you with, or rather the girl he cheated on with you.

Raven had wanted to surprise Finn, after months of being long distance she was finally going to be in the same city and living in the same apartment. Of course her plans were derailed and suddenly she was in need of a place to live. Fate being the fickle bitch she is, Raven soon found herself tossing her suitcase on top of the bed in Clarke’s spare bedroom.

“Right, sorry. All I’m saying is wallowing isn’t going to do you any good. You need to get back on the horse so to speak.” Raven said as she walked over to the couch passing one of the beers in her hand over to Clarke.

Clarke had given Raven a skeptical look as she took the beer, she knew the brunette meant well but, she wasn’t sure if she was ready to put herself back out there again. “I get what your saving Raven but, don’t you think it’s a little soon?”

From the day Clarke met her, Raven had been this strong and unwavering force, there was no way she could possibly understand why Clarke might not be so eager to jump back into the dating scene, much less the _online_ dating scene. Raven was crazy smart and she had this ability to command attention within seconds of walking into a room. She would have no problem finding a rebound after the ‘Finncident’, in fact if Raven’s frequent late nights and constant radiant glow were anything to go by Clarke would probably guess that she was getting laid on the regular.

Raven let out an exasperated sigh “Do you really want Finn to be the last person you slept with?” she gave Clarke a pointed look “You’re a babe and I hate to see you hide away because our ex was a lying, cheating dick-face.” her comment earning a laugh from Clarke “I’ll even help you make your dating profile”

With a defeated sigh Clarke knew Raven was right “Okay, fine. Let’s get this over with.”

She handed her phone over to Raven and the two spent the rest of the night drinking cheap beer and fighting over how to make a tasteful yet successful profile.

Once it was all said and done, Raven had hurriedly swiped right on a few profiles before handing Clarke back her phone and heading to bed. Clarke had stayed on the couch staring at her phone and the few matches she had received since creating her profile. A new message notification seemed to break her trance, as she opened it she saw a relatively cute brunette guy standing in the middle of a hiking trail. Had it not been for the explicit dick pic she received she might have given Paxton a chance, but instead she found herself unmatching him and closing the app before heading to bed.

* * *

Months had gone by and it was more of the same batch of weirdos and fuckboy's. Raven had discreetly accompanied her on a few dates _‘because you never know who might be a serial killer Clarke!’ _and really she had a point.

As she stood in front of her closet Clarke could feel the exhaustion set in. She could feel the draining effects of mindless conversations she would have trying to get to know her date before they even happened. A knock on her door pulled her out of her haze.

“Hey, just wanted to check and see if you needed any help getting ready.” Raven said from the threshold

“How bad would it be if i just decided not to go?” she walked over to her bed flopping on it in defeat

Clarke felt a shift of weight at the edge of her bed and lifted her head to look at Raven “Oh come on, you’re not nervous are you? You’re practically a dating pro now!”

“Not nervous, just tired” she felt Raven’s ponytail brush against her shoulder as she laid down next to her.

Raven grabbed Clarke’s hand and gave it a light and reassuring squeeze “Look I know you haven’t had the best luck lately..” at that Clarke shot an unamused look at her “... but I don’t think you should throw in the towel just yet. The beginning is always the hardest but, eventually you’ll find someone and you’ll look back and be grateful you didn’t give up. What’s that saying? Noting worth having comes easy.” she stood up and faced Clarke “So get your hot ass up and let’s give this guy something to drool over.”

She looked her outfit over once more as Raven let out a low whistle. Clarke rarely put effort into how she looked. She was confident in herself enough that fussing over her looks was never really much of a priority, but if the glint in Raven’s eye was anything to go by she might just have to put in an effort more often.

As she walked to the kitchen to grab her keys she spotted Raven putting on her coat out of the corner of her eye “Oh no, not tonight Rey. I love you but I’m flying solo for this one.”

“But what if he’s a serial killer? What if you get murdered?”

She opened the front door “If he kills me then this will be the best first date I've had in the last 4 months.” she said before walking out the door and closing it behind her. Of course on the off chance that Raven was right she shared her location, receiving a heart emoji response followed by various vegetables and fruit and water droplets.

Before entering the bar Clarke took a deep breath. As she walked in and noticed the lack of a crowd she realized it wouldn’t be all that hard to find Bellamy. She wouldn’t admit this to anyone but, she had spent the entire day looking at his profile. There wasn’t much to it other than a cute candid of him smiling at a bowling alley, a selfie of him with glasses which had caused her heart to palpitate slightly, and the generic picture of him with a dog that every guy uses to prove he has a heart capable of caring about something other than himself.

She spotted him at a booth along the wall of the bar and made her way over. “Bellamy?”

He wasn’t wearing the glasses from the photo and she felt a pang of disappointment flutter in her chest. Ever the gentleman, he stood up as soon as she alerted him of her presence. “You must be Clarke, can I get you anything from the bar?”

She turned her gaze towards the bartender “Sure! I’ll take a beer.” as she watched him walk up to the bar she was grateful for the quick moment to compose herself. From his pictures she knew he’d be hot, just not THAT hot. She had convinced herself that no one was actually walking around looking like a modern day greek god, that maybe he knew his angles or knew his way around a photo editing app, boy was she wrong.

He set a beer in front of her as he took his place in the booth across from her. When he spoke something pooled at the bottom of her stomach. His voice was gruff in the most pleasant way, so much so that she hadn’t minded when the conversation had shifted from small talk to him pointing out the inaccuracies of the show Chernobyl, which they both happen to love watching.

“Are you a serial killer?” she found herself blurting out after some verbal sparring.

Nearly choking on his beer Bellamy stared at her wide eyed for a moment before he composed himself enough to try and put her at ease “No, I’m not a serial killer.” he said with a light chuckle.

She’s not sure why she asked or even why she continued to discuss whether he was actually planning to murder her or not.She seemed to have a self-destructive trait that sensed when things were going well and up until now she would have said things were going well, really well. Now she wasn’t so sure, she had no control over the word vomiting that continued “Not that you would probably even tell me if you were, it’s just- you should know I carry a taser and I’m sharing my location with my roommate so she knows where to come looking for me, not to mention I’m in a self-defense class so I could probably land a few good hits.”

If she hadn’t been so busy being mortified at her lack of ability to stop making a fool of herself she might have been able to enjoy the broad smile he was giving her “Brave princess.” he had simply replied. He pointed over to the bar and leaned in towards her getting a light trace of the sweet scent of her perfume as he took in a breath “The bartender is a friend of my sisters, and she’s under strict instruction to alert authorities if I give the pre-agreed upon signal.” He could see a brief moment of panic flash across her face as she watched him stand up from the booth “Come on, let’s play a game of pool.” he said as he tilted his head towards the pool tables in the corner.

Her shoulders relaxed with relief and the corners of her mouth began to form a smile as she followed him over to the pool tables no doubt in her mind she would claim victory.

Over the course of the game both Bellamy and Clarke had stolen quick glances at each other. As she sunk the eight ball she looked over at Bellamy with a victorious smirk, to which he returned with fixed look she couldn’t quite read. She laid her pool stick on top of the table and excused herself to the bathroom to freshen up and shoot a quick text to Raven to let her know she was fine.

As she opened the door to exit the restroom she looked up to find Bellamy staring back at her with the fixed look he had before only now she could see it for what it was, desire. She stepped forward to pull him by the collar of his shirt before there was time for a rational thought to convince her not to. The second she had pulled him past the threshold of the restroom she made quick work to shut the door and secure the lock.

With the lock secured she looked back into his eyes for a brief moment before she allowed herself to give into temptation and let their mouths find each other like magnets. She felt ecstasy bloom from where his hand was on her breast giving it a gentle yet wanting squeeze. It took a moment for her to register his hand leaving her breast and the way he bent down to place both of his hands on the backs of her thighs so he could lift her, allowing her legs to wrap around his waist as he carried her over to the counter to place her on top.

She would never admit this, especially after going back and forth for 20 minutes on what to wear, but in this moment she was thankful Raven had insisted she wear a dress.

Bellamy had cupped his hands under her jaw once he set her down on the counter top. His lips continued to stay connected with hers unable get enough. Her lips parted for a split second allowing his tongue to slip between them.

She felt a surge of electricity course through her veins at his touch as it moved from her jaw down the length of her body eventually finding it’s resting place on her hips underneath the fabric of her dress. Her hands soon found the waistband of his jeans making quick work to unbutton them and pull them down slightly.

There was a sudden, intense shift in the air as their lips parted and he pulled back to lock eyes with her. It had been mere seconds and she was already missing the feeling of his mouth. Her eyes darted down to his swollen lips as she attempted to lean back into him and put her lips back in their rightful place, pressed against his. A quiet and unexpected whimper escaped her throat as he pulled back slightly further.

The brief pause allowed her to look at him, really look into his eyes. She could see the way he looked at her with a question in his eyes, if this was really what she wanted. They had been drinking, granted not enough to be drunk by any means, and he cared enough to see if she was okay to continue down the road they were heading. She eagerly nodded and almost immediately their lips connected once again. _Who knew chivalry would be that much of a turn on?_

Her lips trailed along the length of his jaw and down his neck, moving even further down to pepper kisses along his collarbone as he focused on removing the condom he pulled from his pocket from its wrapper. In almost record time Bellamy had slipped the condom over his tip and rolled it down his cock.

When she looked down as he worked to remove her underwear, she saw just how big he was “Holy shit” she looked back up at him with wide eyes only to find a playful smirk on his face.

“See something you like princess?”

One of her hands quickly made it’s way to the back of his neck pulling his lips toward hers as her fingers tangled themselves in his curls.

The pulsating heat of her pussy was soon relieved as he slowly sank into her. Clarke placed one hand on the counter behind her for stability as his thrusts become rougher and quicker, keeping her other hand intertwined in his curls tugging on them slightly.

She felt the palms of his hands spread across the sides of her thighs, his fingertips indenting her skin with the pressure of his hungry grip. The music on the other side of the door was loud enough to drown out her moans and his mutterings of _‘fuck’_.

With one final thrust Clarke felt an orgasm flood her body with pleasure. Bellamy had placed his forehead on her shoulder, melting into her briefly. Their heavy and rapid breaths were in sync as Clarke placed both of her hands on his cheeks lifting his head enough so that their eyes were locked, she leaned in for one last kiss.

Bellamy backed away enough to allow Clarke room to hop off the counter as he disposed of the condom. They both straightened themselves up enough so they’d be able to face the other bar patrons, though if she were to guess they all probably had an inkling about the events that had just taken place. Clarke began to step towards the bathroom door to unlock it but Bellamy reached around her shoulder and turned the lock to the left before opening the door wide enough for her to exit.

They made their way out of the bathroom and to the bar so Bellamy could close the tab. If the red shade of his cheeks and the way the bartender looked at him was any indication she could guess this wasn’t something he did often. A sense of relief had washed over her as she watched him sign the receipt for their drinks. The bartender collected the pen and paper and made her way back to the register.

Bellamy held out his hand palm up waiting for her to take it “What do you say I walk you to your car princess?”

“Actually I walked, I’m only a couple blocks away.” she said with a smile. She didn’t want to be _that_ girl, the girl that overstayed her welcome so to speak after sex. She didn’t want him to feel obligated if a quick fuck was all he wanted.

“Well then I’ll walk you home.” he smiled back at her as she placed her hand on top and laced her fingers with his.

* * *

Over the course of the next 8 months it was as if her life had become completely unrecognizable to her, but in the best way possible. Bellamy had become a permanent fixture in the bedroom, despite the near disastrous introduction to Raven.

_Clarke couldn’t contain her giggles as Bellamy nibbled at her neck. She was having a particularly difficult time finding her apartment keys and he was only making it worse “If you keep doing that we’ll never make it to my room, let alone inside my apartment.”_

_He thrust his hips against her as he held onto her hips and whispered in her ear “We could always give your neighbors a show.” he said in a daring tone_

_A playful smack landed against his chest before he stepped back and allowed her to concentrate enough to get the front door open. Much like their first time together she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close enough to close the distance between their lips. _

_A clearing of the throat startled them apart. In the heat of it all Clarke failed to realize that the apartment light had been on when she opened the door alerting her that Raven was home._

_“I thought you were staying at Shaw’s tonight?” she questioned as she tried to regain control of her breathing_

_Raven got up off of the couch and Clarke suddenly felt tension wash over his body from behind her. _ _She saw a look of confusion pass over Raven’s face before she turned around to look at Bellamy, his eyes were wide and trained on Raven. She took a step to the side placing distance between herself and him “What is it? What’s going on?”_

_“Well this is awkward.” She had heard Raven say but kept her eyes trained on Bellamy as she watched him rub the back of his neck nervously._

_He spared a careful glance in Clarke’s direction only to find her looking back at him expectantly, likely waiting for an explanation “I’ve met your roommate before, we uh- we sorta hooked up once a while back.”_

_All Clarke could manage to mutter out was an ‘oh’ before she broke eye contact with Bellamy to look at the floor._

_Raven took a slight and cautious step towards her “Seriously Clarke it was just the one time and it meant nothing.”_ _She explained._

_A sickening feeling of déjà vu was beginning to creep into the pit of her stomach. She knew this was nothing like the situation with Finn, that Bellamy was nothing like Finn, but she’d be naïve not to see the parallels between both situations._

_Sensing the awkward tension in the air Raven muttered something about giving Bellamy and Clarke privacy to talk, though she wasn’t sure on the exact wording because everything was starting to sound much like the bar music on the other side of the bathroom door the night she first met Bellamy, distant and unclear._

_It seemed as if an entire hour of silence had passed before he spoke “I like you Clarke, a lot, but if you want me to go or if you never want to speak to me again- I just- I hope you know I never meant to hurt you or lie to you.”_

_She looked at him curiously as she tried to gauge the level of truth in his words “Okay.”_

_“Okay?”_

_“Yeah Bellamy, I believe you.” And it was true, she did. The situation probably could have been avoided had she just confided in Raven about her date at any point before or after, showed a picture of the hot guy she frequently snuck off to hook up with, but instead she hid it. Clarke wasn’t ashamed of Bellamy by any means but she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t afraid that telling someone about Bellamy would somehow ruin what they had, like the universe might look down at her and say _‘Clarke’s happy and we simply can’t allow that.’_. It wasn’t sane or logical but after constantly having her happiness ruined, she couldn’t help but want to stay in the fairytale for as long as she could._

_She smiled at him and when he smiled back all of the tension that had collected in her shoulders had seemed to evaporate “So that kind of killed the mood but, what do you say to a movie and some popcorn?”_

_“Sounds perfect princess” he said as he pulled her into a hug before kissing her temple._

_When Raven returned home a couple hours later, she was relieved to find that everything seemed to be okay. She peered into the living room to find Bellamy’s arm around Clarke as she was curled up into his side sound asleep. Before heading back to her room, she gave Bellamy a kind smile conveying how glad she was that they had worked things out because Clarke deserved to be happy. He returned her smile with a nod in agreement._

After the awkward introduction to Raven things between Bellamy and Clarke seemed to get easier. They had both become more open with each other because sharing everything meant there wold be no possibility of another awkward bombshell dropping the way it had that night in her apartment.

From where she was standing she felt a twinge of sadness flutter in her heart as she watched Bellamy tape up a box that had been stacked in her living room. She had to keep reminding herself that this was for the best, that while she would miss Raven’s constant presence she was happy to get to witness her start this new chapter of her life, she knew Raven was in good hands with Shaw.

Bellamy had moved in the month before and while she knew Raven would move eventually, she figured she had more time. _God Clarke she was moving not dying._

“You know I’m not dying right?” Raven said with a smirk forming on her lips.

That was probably one of the things she would miss most, the way she always seemed to know what Clarke was thinking or what she needed. Clarke was never good vocalizing her feelings or when she needed help and Raven seemed to have a sixth sense about that stuff, they really were the perfect pair.

“Oh shut up and come here” she closed the distance between them and enveloped Raven in a bone crushing hug.

Neither knew how long they had been standing there but when they let go and looked around the room it seemed the boys had taken the remainder of the boxes downstairs to the moving truck.

Clarke gave a pointed look at Shaw “I think this goes without saying but, break her heart and I’ll ruin your life” to which she received a nod of compliance in return.

As the front door latched shut Bellamy let Clarke curl into him as he kissed the top of her head. They stood there for a moment with his head resting on top of hers “Go pick out a movie and I’ll order some chinese food for us.”

She untangled her arms from him and caught his comforting gaze looking back at her “I love you, you know.” Of course he knew.

“I love you too, princess” he said before releasing her completely to go grab the takeout menu from the kitchen.

* * *

It had been a year since Raven moved out and almost 2 years since she met Bellamy. It was crazy how much her life had changed the past couple years, there was certain brightness to it now that could only be attributed to Bellamy.

They sat in a booth with their friends in the place they first met and Clarke felt a wave of happiness wash over her. 

I n that moment it dawned on her, they never had that talk; _the_ talk. They never discussed what they were to each other it was like they always just knew.

“I can’t believe it.” 

Bellamy looked at her quizzically “Can’t believe what?”

“We never had the talk!” she said as she smacked his chest

Still confused he pressed on “What talk”

“The talk. _The _talk, Bell. You never asked me to be your girlfriend.” 

His mouth opened and closed several times before he came up with a retort “Well you never asked me to be your boyfriend, princess” She gave him an unamused look and he just chuckled “Clarke Griffin will you be my girlfriend?”

A smile brushed across her lips “Of course! Will you be my boyfriend Bellamy Blake?”

The corner of his mouth twitched upward in a smirk “I don’t know, I’m not really looking for anything serious right now. I think we should just be friends.”

“Oh shut up you ass.” she said with a laugh as she hit his arm playfully

Truth be told neither of them ever needed any labels. There would never be anyone else, they knew it and so did everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or kudo if you liked it! Feel free to find me on Tumblr @shaeheda


End file.
